


an american werewolf in Paris

by mak (cold_blue_eyes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak
Summary: Derek was spending a time away from Beacon Hills to find something in life he wanted to hold onto.Stiles finds him instead.





	an american werewolf in Paris

_ “Is something wrong with your croissant?” _ Asked the waitress in quick French.

Derek turned his face toward her in bewilderment. He’d been looking out the window to the quiet street in Montmartre, just a hop and skip away from Sacré-Coeur when his eyes caught on something that made him lose his train of thought.

_ “Everything’s fine,” _ he answered and she nodded to him, barely giving Derek a second glance as she went on her way.

Derek turned to the window again just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. It’s been months since he saw Stiles at this party during spring break when most of the pack was in Beacon Hills. They greeted each other from afar and tried to engage in pointless conversation that evening, but after the breakup, there was just this wall between them.

They made a promise not to let this affect the rest of the pack, but it was hard to pretend everything was alright when it clearly wasn’t.

There were feelings Derek just couldn’t forget, and he would’ve liked to know if Stiles still felt the same, but Stiles had some magic tricks up his sleeve now. When they had been together Derek could feel a world of things when Stiles was around, but now everything was muted and gray.

Sometimes it felt like Stiles robbed him of his energy, which is why Derek was hit so hard when he saw Stiles himself walking on the street some twenty yards away from him.

Stiles was in a plaid shirt and washed-out jeans out there looking like he couldn’t follow directions on his phone, staring at it and then raising his head to peer around as if he searched for something.

Derek’s heartbeat became funnily erratic. He wasn’t prepared to see Stiles right then, in France of all things. Derek thought an ocean apart was enough to make him heal, but it wasn’t.

When Stiles zeroed-in on him, his face lighting up as his lips opened into a smile, Derek had to hold onto the table not to break into pieces. 

Their eyes met and Stiles waved at him. Derek barely breathed as Stiles walked towards the shop and then got inside, turning right to Derek’s table and skidding to a stop to quickly sit down at the booth like he’d been late for a date.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, not rudely, but the words just came out of their own accord. 

Stiles had a shit-eating grin on his face, much too proud of himself.

“Paris. I kinda wanted to see what was all that about.” Stiles shrugged. He was trying to play this off casually, but a Derek caught a faint, uneven heartbeat as if Stiles’ heart beat so loud his magic wasn’t able to hide it.

“And you just ended up right here?” 

Derek wanted to reach out and wipe that smile off Stiles’ face. Or kiss him. He didn’t really trust himself to not do the latter.

Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah.” He lifted his shoulders and exhaled some of the tension out, enough to ease his heart to a rhythm that Derek wasn’t able to hear. 

Derek shook his head at loss of what to say or do, but the biggest part of him just wanted to stay right in this moment.

“ _ How can I help you, sir?”  _ The waitress came to a stand beside the table. 

For a moment none of them said a thing, and Derek was about to open his mouth so he could help out Stiles because he didn’t know if Stiles could understand her, but he needn’t have worried. In broken French Stiles managed to ask for a tea and even managed to flirt with the waitress without being fully aware of it.

She blushed and went on her way, but Stiles only had eyes for Derek, which seemed hard to compartmentalize.

“I don’t know what to make of this, Stiles.” Derek didn’t want his words to showcase the exact amount of hurt and uncertainty he held inside, but Stiles caught on it anyway because his face dropped slightly. “I’m just surprised,” Derek tried to reassure him, wanting the smile to come back again.

Stiles’ eyes softened, and Derek could see the real emotions playing inside of him. 

As confident as Stiles seemed to be about his stint, he was also afraid and unsure, both things Derek himself felt right then. Distance and timing played a part in sending them their separate ways, but now that Derek lived his life alone he couldn’t help but yearn fervently for the past to come back.

He never thought it’d be like this, though. 

“Did you have a good trip?” Derek asked, wanting words to come out because he couldn’t deal with this silence. It was a wonder how Stiles himself did it. 

“Yeah, it was okay. It’s my first time here, so I was hoping you could show me around the city if you don’t have any pack business.” The question seemed almost too casual, and Derek watched as Stiles leaned back and put an arm on the backrest, angling himself just right so he could show a part of his neck for Derek.

Was he trying to…

Derek blinked three times as he thought of an answer. He had to swallow down that wave of desire.

“I actually haven’t been around any of the packs here for a while now. It was surprisingly easy to teach the full wolves here some techniques to handle the full shift, and I even requested safe passage to Switzerland because I want to leave the country soon,” Derek told Stiles, albeit reluctantly.

Stiles nodded, taking in that information. Then he stopped.

“You’re planning to stay?” The question came out low and left Stiles lifeless all of a sudden. 

“I don’t really know,” Derek said.

“But that’s good,” Stiles tried to recover some of his enthusiasm, but more and more the reasons for his presence seemed to be obvious, though Derek didn’t want to think of them.

“I guess it is.”

Stiles’ tea landed on the table a moment later, and this awkward silence came out of nowhere again. Not only it seemed like there was nothing left from what they had once between them, but Stiles was lying and hiding what he felt. But Derek wasn’t any different.  

“Why are you here, Stiles?” 

Stiles sipped his tea, buying time. Derek couldn’t hear his heart, but he could hear the liquid trembling slightly inside the mug and he could see Stiles’ nostrils inhaling rapidly. 

When Stiles parked his mug back on the table he sighed. Some internal debate was going on, but Derek couldn’t really know the extent of it. At last, Stiles seemed to reach a compromise with himself, because he looked up and breathed deeply before saying anything.

“I came here because I miss you. That good enough?” The way his eyes turned raw and open cut deep through Derek’s chest and his words became as harsh as daggers.

It validated all of Derek’s feelings somehow.  

Derek had to smile sadly to himself, and then he looked to Stiles right in front of him.

“I miss you, too.” Derek didn’t hold in that reveal. Stiles bit his lower lip, his heart starting to become loud once again.

“Maybe we made a mistake in the past,” Stiles started out but no other words came out. His mouth just stayed open for a second. 

He shook his head and started again. 

“I made a mistake in the past. Maybe it wasn’t exactly a mistake - but then I don’t know. I thought at the time it was the right thing to do because I was going away and you were going to stay, and I just didn’t know how could someone like you stand back and wait for someone like me. It would kill me to see you breaking my heart and-” 

“You decided to do it yourself,” Derek added. 

The dim scent of tears reached Derek’s senses, and he could see Stiles blinking them away.

“I did stupid stuff, which is why I’m here now, Derek. I can’t- I won’t let this go. I never forgot everything that we had together and I couldn’t believe in what I did not even for a minute. I thought it was stupid back then.”

He wanted to reach a hand over the table, but Derek could see how nervous he was. So nervous his own control was slipping and Derek caught glimpses of Stiles’ senses coming out from under the walls.

Stiles had both hands in fists. Derek extended one of his and laid it over one of Stiles’. The touch was electric. There was so much packed into that single caress Derek almost felt it hitting with the force of lightning.

Stiles opened his palm and turned his hand so they could hold each other, and it felt like a relief because Derek could breathe for the first time in a long while. 

“I want you back, Derek.” It was a plea and promise, at least that’s what it seemed from the way Stiles poured himself into those words.

A part of Derek believed him to be a fool for falling back so easily into old patterns, but loving Stiles was never just a pattern. It was real and fulfilling. It took more than one try for them to get together in the first place, right now Derek would like to chalk this up as just a stepping stone.

“And I’ll prove to you, Derek. I’ll make sure you know how much I want you,’ Stiles didn’t even let him say a thing before Derek was invaded by Stiles’ emotions. Completely and irrevocably. 

They were so consuming Derek had to sit back for a minute there and get used to feeling so much, sometimes it was a wonder Stiles managed to hold all of that inside. He was high maintenance for himself, so why would he be any different for anyone else? 

Even then, through all of that, Derek could see him, the real Stiles. He could see him just as he was able to in the past, and every in-between since then. 

“You don’t need to prove anything,” Derek told him, but Stiles shook his head and got up from his side of the booth, coming around to sit beside Derek.

He didn't wait for a signal or asked permission, one second he was afraid and unsure, and in the next, his lips were kissing Derek. It was just like coming home, even on the other side of the globe.

It never surprised Derek how much Stiles meant to him. It was only when they were together that Derek felt completely whole - and as unhealthy as it seemed to be, he’d rather not be in pieces again. Stiles was the only thing mending him together. Perhaps he’ll always be it.

 


End file.
